El aula de siempre
by artemisaZombie
Summary: Len y Ryoutaro se encuentran en la misma sala de ensayo, esto desencadenará una serie se sucesos confusos para ambos ¿ podrán reconocer y confesarle al otro lo que sienten cuando escuchan su música? pasen y lean :D


Los personajes de La Corda D' Oro no me pertenecen ( de ser así no habría creado a Hino la arruina yaoi ) solo los utilizo para entretener y enternecer con esta historia xD

La Corda D' Oro/ Tsuchiura x Tsukimori One Shot

El aula de Siempre

Se disponía a entrar en la sala de ensayo que siempre reservaba pero a pesar de que las siguientes dos horas ya estaban a su nombre, alguien más estaba allí.

Suspiro un poco molesto antes de mirar quien era el "invasor" y tragó pesadamente al ver quién. Las notas de la Sonata para dos pianos en D Mayor de Mozart, se alcanzaban a oír ahogadas y decidió mejor no interrumpirlo; aunque jamás admitiría en voz alta que le encantaba, casi tanto como escuchar como interpretaba las melodías, ver la cara que ponía ese apasionado peliverde al tocar con tanto sentimiento y la forma en que se tomaba la música tan enserio y con tanta determinación. Simplemente se quedaba sin palabras al mirarle y escucharle tocar con tal rudeza y encanto al mismo tiempo.

Como si alguien le hubiese dicho a Tsuchiura que Len estaba mirándolo a través del cristal de la puerta, este se detuvo abruptamente y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los dorados ojos del peliazul.

Len se descolocó un poco al sentir la mirada del otro y se apresuró a entrar a la sala, disimulando que había estado allí escuchando la interpretación de piano, recordando que él tenía reservada esa sala, miró fulminantemente a Ryoutaro.

¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Qué no es obvio? Para que preguntas si hasta estabas escuchando encantado- sonrisa sarcástica

Me refiero a que haces en mi sala reservada – dejo de fulminarlo para pasar a una mirada más inexpresiva

Yo no sabía – respondió ligeramente sorprendido – me voy

Sin más Ryoutaro abandonó la sala, no sin antes recoger sus partituras y dejar el piano justo como lo encontró.

¿Por qué todos nuestros encuentros hasta ahora habían sido parecidos a este? Se preguntó mentalmente Ryoutaro mientras subía a la azotea, sintió el aire despeinarle sus verdes cabellos y se recostó en la baranda del balcón.

La razón por la que había decidido practicar hasta poder entrar a su primer concurso fue por verle a él en esa grabación tan pequeño pero tocando el violín como si un ángel fuese, eso hacía varios años atrás.

La razón por la que decidió quedarse en el concurso escolar de música fue por saber si podría vencerle ya que ambos son poseedores de un único y vistosísimo talento. Y entonces pensando sobre ello, fue que Tsuchiura se dio cuenta de que su violín inspirador, así como lo fue Paganini para Liszt, Len lo era para él, no kahoko como antes le había dicho a la chica sino Len ¡Len! Comenzó a rememorar su forma de tocar, como esa frialdad se fusionaba con su hermosura y habilidad a la hora de subirse al escenario, todo eso para dar como resultado una interpretación perfecta, aumentando el misterio de su intérprete.

En ese momento sintió una imperante necesidad de escucharle tocar, así que bajó las escaleras casi corriendo y se internó en el pasillo de las salas de ensayo. A pesar de que las aulas especiales no dejaban salir ningún sonido él podía escuchar ahogadamente el violín de Tsukimori, como si estuviese llamándolo a distancia. Entró a la sala sigilosamente pero algo dudoso, Len le daba la espalda por lo que no le vio, cerró la puerta con el mismo sigilo y se quedo ahí parado escuchando un tanto nervioso de que se diera la vuelta para encararlo y preguntarle por que le estaba interrumpiendo. Ni el mismo Tsuchiura sabía la respuesta.

Cerró los ojos controlando su temblor interno y cuando se sintió listo los abrió de nuevo, observando ahora el suave mecer del cuerpo del peliazul al ritmo de su violín. Sus ojos se llenaron de calidez al contemplarle, un cuerpo tan frágil pero tan regio al igual que la melodía que interpretaba, tan suave pero tan magnánima.

Se llevó la mano a la boca y con mirada confusa, sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos, pero se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar que Len detuvo su melodía abruptamente, su temblor interno volvió, rogaba mentalmente que el peliazul continuara, no solo para que no se percatara de que había entrado sin permiso sino también porque a Ryoutaro le parecía que su corazón latía tan fuerte que sería escuchado.

Comenzó una nueva melodía, una cargada de anhelo y melancolía, el peliazul no pudo evitar tocarla, sintió una dominante necesidad de tocarla algo que no podía explicar; como si estuviese dedicándosela a alguien a pesar de creerse solo ahí. Tsuchuira aún con la mano en su boca escuchó cuidadosamente, siendo embelesado por aquel sentimiento tan fuerte que se trasmitía en aquella canción.

Len tocaba con tal sentimiento que sentía su corazón cargado de sensaciones, su apasionada interpretación le sorprendía incluso a sí mismo, nunca recordó tocar con tanto anhelo de que esa persona le escuchara. ¿Esa persona? ¿Quién exactamente?

El peliverde no pudo evitar ensombrecerse un poco, ¿Para quién era esa canción? ¿Quién despertaba tal sentimiento en Tsukimori? Porque eran tan claros los sentimientos impresos en esa interpretación que era obvio que Len estaba pensando en alguien ¿Hino kahoko tal vez?

Ryoutaro abandonó la sala en mitad de la interpretación al sentirse disgustado por las ideas sobre la persona que había inspirado a Tsukimori y se dirigió a su salón de clases aún pensando en el violinista. Ese remolino de sentimientos no le dejaba ver al joven pianista que, lo que realmente pasaba, era que él estaba _celoso_ de quien fuera la persona en la que Len pensaba durante sus ensayos.

Momento después Len se detuvo con los brazos cansados y un ligero dolor en el pecho. Se dio la vuelta, acaso… ¿la puerta...? ¿Alguien había abierto la puerta? Le pareció escuchar pero estaba tan absorto en su repentina inspiración que no se dio cuenta sino cuando paró de tocar porque de golpe perdió el deseo de seguir tocando.

Alguien había estado ahí, se sobresaltó ante la idea, No, negó mentalmente una y otra vez, tal vez alguien iba a entrar y al ver el aula ocupada se devolvió, si eso era lo más posible. Pero algo en su interior le decía que esa no era más que una escusa para negar la realidad. Alguien había entrado a escucharle, ese alguien que le había hecho tocar de esa manera pero no podía descifrar quien ¿Hino…podría haber sido ella? Lo más extraño de todo era que él no estaba seguro de si era ella la que le había inspirando; y entonces recordó a Ryoutaro tocando en ese piano momentos antes y vino a su mente esa expresión de determinación del peliverde.

Se tranquilizó al sentarse en el piano y repasar con sus yemas las teclas suavemente, sin producir sonido. Anheló que Ryoutaro estuviera ahí tocando y sintió un poco de melancolía al recordar como con su actitud fría le había hecho irse de ahí. Y entonces su corazón sintió exactamente lo que había sentido al tocar aquella apasionada canción y la respuesta llegó al peliazul inmediatamente. Era Ryoutaro, había sido Ryoutaro.

Ya al atardecer todos los estudiantes volvían a sus casas, cruzando el campus hasta llegar a la entrada principal iba Tsuchiura hablando con Hino, esta de despidió de él, disculpándose por tenerse que ir antes ya que sus amigas la esperaban más adelante para ir de compras y él despidiéndose de ella y viéndola correr delante suyo continuo su camino esta vez más lento y pensando en su falta de delicadeza al cerrar la puerta del aula donde practicaba Tsukimori. Pero ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? ¿Y si se dió cuenta? Bueno eso no debía importarle, mientras el peliazul no le hubiera visto directamente a él salir de ahí no podría rebatirle nada en caso de acusarlo. Pero, incuso ante esto último, no sentía ni pizca de seguridad.

-Tsuchiura- se oyó detrás del ex futbolista y este volteó para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de Len iluminados por el sol del atardecer- ¿tienes un momento?- No sabía que responderle, pensó en decirle que no pero era mejor tomar el toro por los cuernos, después de todo no era de su naturaleza huirle a alguien.

-Sí – y sin decir más ambos se adentraron de nuevo al instituto y subieron a la azotea.

Ninguno de los dos sabia como empezar ya que ninguno sabía que se le pasaba al otro por la mente, Ryoutaro tenía una vaga idea de lo que estaba pensado Len pero tampoco se animaba a hablar.

-Yo estaba pensando…- se aventuró el peliazul- ¿regresaste a la sala de ensayo después de que yo la ocupé?- el tono empleado por el violinista no era el habitual, era uno más amable, más comprensivo.

-…- no sabía que responder, no quería mentirle tampoco – Lo siento si te interrumpí- ahí tenía su respuesta, Tsuchiura se apresuró en irse pero las palabras de Len le detuvieron.

-¿Así que escuchaste _"esa"_ interpretación…?

-…Sí un poco- una gota de sudor le resbaló por la mejilla

-yo creo que… tú fuiste…-era raro ver a Len con tantos titubeos-la persona para la cual toqué- se hizo presente un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas

Y entonces Ryoutaro sintió que el corazón se le cayó hasta el estomago. ¿Qué responder? Mejor dicho ¿debía responderle con algo? Se le paso por la mente un abrazo, al parecer gracias a la sorpresa de aquella inesperada confesión (por que Ryoutaro lo tomo así) al pianista se le olvidaba que ambos eran hombres, además el detalle de que Len era un hombre especialmente frío, reacio incluso al contacto con las chicas.

Mientras Tsuchiura procesaba todo en su mente, Len estaba que se moría entre el silencio mientras esperaba una respuesta, un reproche o algo. Las manos le sudaban un poco, pero en rostro no se veía tan nervioso gracias a tantos años de mantener casi siempre la misma antipática expresión, aunque ese pequeño sonrojo se negaba a abandonar sus pálidas mejillas, pero ¿y que esperaba? Ni el mismo Tsukimori podría controlar la alta presión sanguínea de su acelerado corazón. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Nunca pensó que decirle al pianista que había tocado una canción para él fuera tan grave, es decir, era solo una canción, ni que le estuviera diciendo que lo amaba ni mucho menos pidiéndole que fuera su novio.

Era algo normal, una vez escucho a Hihara tocar una canción para su amigo Yunoki, el flautista escucho la interpretación sonriente mientras el alegre chico hacía sonar su trompeta en honor a la amistad que siempre los ha unido.

El problema ahí estaba en la diferencia entre la alegre interpretación de Hihara y la apasionada y casi suplicante de amor interpretación de Tsukimori.

El sentimiento había sido tan claro y tangible en ese momento que Ryoutaro y Len sentían que estaban hablando de una canción de amor pop. El violinista nervioso se cansó de esperar y trato de irse pero Tsuchiura reaccionó ante esto y le dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-¡Eres como mi paganini!- el otro solo lo miró lleno de duda –es decir…eres mi violinista inspirador- Y entonces Len entendió que hablaba sobre la inspiración del violinista Paganini sobre el pianista Liszt (ya que él a diferencia de Hino si tiene conocimiento sobre compositores)- me inspiraste a ser el pianista que soy hoy al verte tocar cuando eras niño… - el peliazul lo escuchaba atentamente mientras su corazón se tranquilizaba un poco- y todavía lo sigues siendo Len – la mirada en el más alto se suavizó- me gustaría volverte a escuchar-esto último lo dio casi en un susurro.

Ambos empezaron a sentirse amenos con la situación, empezó a surgir entre ellos un sentimiento de comprensión y complicidad mutua; entonces Tsukimori se sintió en confianza de acercarse a Ryoutaro para susurrarle algo al oído que solo ellos dos pudieron escuchar, el mayor se estremeció un poco nervioso al sentir el cálido aliento contra su piel pero luego de escuchar esas meladas palabras sonrió con un brillo inusual en sus orbes doradas.

Ambos se fueron sin decir más, despidiéndose sólo con las miradas.

El de cabellos celestes caminaba rápidamente, todavía incrédulo de sus extrañas actitudes, con el corazón latiéndole un poco más rápido y algo que según él no debería estar sintiendo en su pecho, una pequeña satisfacción al recordar la _"confesión"_ del pianista y vergüenza al recordar también la suya propia. Y si no fuera tan obstinado hasta reconocería que estaba ansioso de tocar su violín frente a él la próxima vez.

El del cabellos oliva iba recorriendo las calles despacio, sintiendo el tenue calor del sol que estaba a punto de desaparecer, ese calor le hizo rememorar los dorados ojos de Tsukimori y esa repentina amabilidad con la que se despidieron mediante miradas; y entonces cayó en cuenta de que no se había disculpado por su actitud sarcástica cuando estaba tocando piano y fue interrumpido por su _"paganini"_. Se sintió avergonzado ante su propia mala actitud, pero pensó también en no volver a caer en eso y las palabras del violinista dichas en su oído aparecieron en su mente recordándole que a pesar de las diferencias estaban bien:

"_Solo tienes que volver al aula de siempre" _

Fin (n/n)

gracias si les gustó un review no hace daño :D


End file.
